se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Canadá-Japón/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con primeros ministros canadienses Akihito= Akihito Kim Campbell - Sin imagen.jpg| Akihito & Wife (RF: Japan RF);Carlo Azeglio Ciampi;Kim Campbell;Boris N. Yeltsin (& Wife);Helmut Kohl;William J. Clinton (& Wife);Francois Mitterrand;Kiichi Miyazawa (& Wife);John Major Paul Martin - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin (L) meets with the Emperor of Japan Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Japan, January 20, 2005. Martin is on an eight day trip through Asia with stops in five countries. REUTERS/Pool JY/LA Akihito - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canada's Prime Ministrer Stephen Harper, left, meets with Japan's Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo Nov. 14, 2010. (KYODO / REUTERS) Akihito - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau and Emperor Akihito talking socks. Possibly. Photograph: Sean Kilpatrick/AP Primeros ministros japoneses con primeros ministros canadienses 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Shinzō Abe - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, right, greets Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe in his office on Parliament Hill on Tuesday. The two talked about this week's opening of the UN General Assembly and about shared interests around energy and security. (Sean Kilpatrick/Canadian Press) Justin Trudeau - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau (left) and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe pose for a photo as they take part in a bilateral meeting on the margins of the Apec summit in Manila. (AP PHOTO) |-| 2. Yoshihiko Noda= Yoshihiko Noda Stephen Harper - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper delivers a joint statement with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda in Tokyo, Japan on Sunday announcing tha the two countries have entered negotiations for a free-trade agreement. (SEAN KILPATRICK / THE CANADIAN PRESS) |-| 3. Naoto Kan= Naoto Kan Naoto Kan - Stephen Harper.jpg| Stephen Harper & Naoto Kan. |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Stephen Harper - Sin imagen.jpg| Taro Aso, Japan's prime minister, left, with U.S. President Barack Obama, center, and Stephen Harper, Canada's prime minister, leave the podium after the family photo at the G8 summit in L'Aquila, Italy, on Wednesday, July 8, 2009. |-| 6. Yasuo Fukuda= Yasuo Fukuda Stephen Harper - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (L) meets with Canadian officials including Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper (R) on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Wednesday, June 28, 2006. Photo by Patrick Doyle. |-| 8. Yoshirō Mori= Yoshirō Mori Jean Chrétien - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| During his trip to the other Group of Eight countries, Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori met with Prime Minister Jean Chretien of Canada in the Parliament building, in Ottawa. japan.kantei.go.jp |-| 9. Keizō Obuchi= Keizō Obuchi Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| 17 September 1999 Meeting with Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi, Official Dinner hosted by Prime Minister Obuchi (Tokyo). Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan |-| 10. Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto Jean Chrétien - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| despliegue de sonrisas entre el presi-dente Fujimori, primer ministro canadiense Jean Chretien y premier Ryutaro Hashimoto. Caretas.pe |-| 11. Tomiichi Murayama= Tomiichi Murayama Jean Chrétien - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Detalle de la imagen: Da sinsitra, Helmut Kohl, Jacques Delors, Jean Chrétien, Tomiichi Murayama, lBill Clinton, François Mitterrand, Silvio Berlusconi, Boris Eltsine e John Major (Afp) |-| 14. Kiichi Miyazawa= Kiichi Miyazawa Brian Mulroney - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| Polit-Prominenz beim Weltwirtschaftsgipfel 1992. br.de Kiichi Miyazawa - Kim Campbell.jpg| Commentaire sur images de François MITTERRAND, Bill CLINTON, Kim CAMPBELL et Carlo CIAMPI accueillis chacun à leur tour par Kiichi MIYAZAW. Ina Politique |-| 15. Toshiki Kaifu= Toshiki Kaifu Brian Mulroney - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| During the G7 Economic Summit of Industrialized Nations, the heads of state of the attending countries are standing on a red carpet in front of Lovett Hall. Brian Mulroney (Canada), and Toshiki Kaifu (Japan). hdl.handle.net/1911/72120 |-| 18. Yasuhiro Nakasone= Yasuhiro Nakasone Pierre Trudeau - Sin imagen.jpg| C22487-14, G-7 Economic Summit leaders at Lancaster House in London, United Kingdom (left to right) Helmut Kohl, Bettino Craxi, Yasuhiro Nakasone, President Reagan, Margaret Thatcher, Francois Mitterrand, Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn. 6/8/84. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Brian Mulroney - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Yasuhiro Nakasone, Brian Mulroney. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Fuentes Categoría:Canadá-Japón